


【y2磁石】By My Side

by Morimori617



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: HE, M/M, 校园爱情, 破镜重圆
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morimori617/pseuds/Morimori617
Summary: -高中校园爱情-优等生Sx不良N-旧文重搬lofter：@shibaneko
Relationships: Y - Relationship, y2磁石
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

放学的铃声终于响起来的时候，原本寂静的校园一下子人声鼎沸。几分钟一过，放课的高中生们从教学楼里蜂拥而出，打闹的男孩子们，三三两两笑着说话的女孩子们。  
这里面可不包括二宫和也。  
学校外面的花坛上坐着几个同样穿着校服的少年，二宫和也坐在他们中间，手里拿着掌机，猫着背埋头打游戏。坐在他身边的松本润突然跳下花坛揪住了一个人的领子。  
“喂！你给我站住！”二宫恋恋不舍地从游戏机屏幕上抬起头，只见松本正揪着一个个子和他差不多高的黑发青年，“快说！樱井翔在哪儿？”  
黑发青年虽然被揪住了领子却还是不紧不慢地斜睨着松本道：“翔桑在哪儿关你们什么事，我为什么要告诉你们。”  
二宫轻巧地从花坛上跳下来扯了扯松本的衣角：“好啦J，相叶君不说就不要为难他了嘛，我们再等等就好啦。”  
此举引得其他几个少年很不满，锦户亮带头开口说道：“老大，他肯定知道樱井翔那家伙在哪儿，你怎么不问他了？”  
二宫回头瞪了锦户一眼，接着笑眯眯地对相叶说：“相叶同学赶紧回家吧，太晚回去爸爸妈妈会担心的哦。”说着四下里一片哄笑，相叶脸微红了红，面无表情地离开了。  
“老大，你为什么对他们这么客气？”锦户还是不服气。  
二宫没有回答，只是抬头望了望4月中旬并不刺眼带着暖意的夕阳。光线洒在他脸上，他微微眯起了眼，皱起眉头好像在沉思些什么。  
二宫和也是这一带有名的不良。说不良其实倒也有些夸张，只是因为家庭的原因，父母离异，对二宫疏于照顾。二宫从小就不太爱搭理人，总是备受欺负。自从中学二年级时第一次还手之后干架水平水涨船高，从此愈演愈烈，竟然发展出了一个小团体，有想和他做朋友的，也有因为自己也受欺负寻求帮助的。几次打架被抓之后，还是彻底被认定成了问题少年。偏偏成绩倒还看得过去，理科方面还小有天赋，J高犹豫再三还是录取了他。  
樱井翔高二的时候才转来的J高，听说父母位高权重学校不能不收。一头黄毛还带了耳钉看上去一脸愤世嫉俗的少年把各科老师吓得不轻，还以为又来了一个什么问题少年。没想到一开口倒是个谦逊有礼的好学生模样，笑的时候露出的一口白牙和科科接近满分的成绩单一下子击沉一片被糟糕成绩和问题少年折磨得神经衰弱的老师。摸底考过后樱井毫无悬念地排在年级第一，当天下午就被班主任泷泽叫去涕泪交加地握住他的手说，樱井同学，班长的职务就拜托给你了。  
樱井成绩优异，待人接物也都周到，转学来一个月不到已经和所有同学都热热闹闹，最好的朋友则是在体育部认识的相叶。两人因为一次接力跑结缘，相叶接过他不够及时的第三棒之后竟然还是跑了第一，樱井请他喝了瓶可乐之后两人便彻底熟络了起来。班上还有一个谜一般的同学叫大野智。如果不是樱井翔正好坐在他右边，大概一个学期下来都不会知道班上还有这么个人。大野智和他都坐在倒数第二排，大野靠窗，右边便是樱井。樱井每天都看到这个坐在据说是主角专属座位的人上课下课都毫无区别地在位置上睡觉，画画，时而望着窗外发呆，坐在一起两周半了除了传试卷时说了一句“还有吗”之外没有和他说过一句话，觉得真的世界之大无奇不有。  
二宫和也开学以来没少翘课，没见过樱井翔几面但总觉得他眼熟，却也说不清楚是哪里见到的。他想了很久没想出来为什么他觉得樱井眼熟，便打算把这件事情抛在一边。反正大概他也和其他那些人一样就是个装模作样的好学生嘛。  
正在他打算和樱井开个玩笑，比如把给他的储物柜换个锁，在体育馆里把浴室里他的换洗衣服拿走之类的，他身边几个人却都像换了个人似的对樱井的态度180度转弯了。  
“他挺好的，”锦户为自己辩解，“他给我讲数学题，我把微积分的前两节都搞懂了。”  
说得好像你搞懂了两节微积分数学就能及格一样，二宫在心里无不讽刺地想。  
“他还不错，”就连松本都玩着自己的衣角说，“上次我们戏剧社缺人打杂，他还来给我们刷了好几张背景板。”  
到底有谁不会刷背景板？二宫在心里咆哮，他想不通为什么一个好学生一夜之间收服了所有人。  
第二天二宫久违地去上了数学课，讲的内容他在初中时候就已经自己看过了书。十分钟之后他就觉得百无聊赖，趴下来打算睡觉的时候眼神的余光扫到了坐在他左前方几个位置的樱井翔。他毫无疑问正在认真听课，手里拿着笔认真做着笔记，目光一丝不苟地盯着前方。二宫看着看着，突然觉得他的双眼皮有些好看。在脑子里发表了惊人言论的二宫被自己吓了一跳，正在转的笔飞了出去，正好砸在坐在他左边的相叶。他连忙俯下身去捡笔，一边低声对相叶说了声对不起。说完他才意识到自己说了什么，而相叶显然也受到了极大的惊吓，一双杏眼瞪得圆溜溜的，好像在看什么外星生物似的看着二宫，可能正在怀疑到底是二宫的声带出了什么问题还是自己染上了幻听。  
二宫在心里暗暗责备自己的失态，捡回了笔冷淡地看了相叶一眼便趴下睡觉，醒过来的时候竟然已经英语课都上课了。  
他很后悔自己没有在课前溜出去，现在甚至被迫需要做一些意味不明的会话练习。他和坐在他前面的一个女孩子一组。那个女孩子开学分班以来还是第一次和他说话，看他一眼竟然红了脸，一下子让二宫也觉得无所适从，只能两个人沉默地面面相觑。无聊地盼着会话练习赶紧过去的时候他的目光又飘到了樱井翔那里。他正在和坐在他前面的锦户对话，两人看起来好像挺开心的，就连大野智都难能可贵地醒着，正在和坐在他前面的松本对话。二宫一下子觉得自己好像被抛弃了，把目光收回来，看到相叶正举着书磕磕巴巴地说着什么，才把书也翻到那一页，然后没好气地指出了他一个语法错误。  
放学之后他和松本他们在打野球，他心不在焉地跑了两步便斜眼看着隔壁的足球场。他一直以为樱井是运动苦手的类型，毕竟他上次接力跑差点给他们那组拖后腿，然而他在足球场上却显得游刃有余。他和同班的小原裕贵控球时间最多，小原一个长传便踢给了樱井，紧接着他便奔跑着带着球一路突入禁区。二宫感觉到自己手套里的手一下子出了薄薄一层汗，他略有些紧张地张望着樱井的动作，直到他一脚射门之后才长舒一口气，连飞来的球都没发现，任它落在了脚边。  
“喂！nino！你看什么呢！”松本在对面不满地喊道。  
他这才回过神来，捡起球来丢过去大声回了一句，“没看什么！”

二宫和也觉得自己最近很不对劲，他不仅一天课也不想翘，甚至还总是忍不住拿眼神瞟自己的左前方。甚至他和相叶都没那么剑拔弩张了，一想到相叶可能会在樱井面前说自己种种不是，他没由来地一阵紧张。  
他很不喜欢自己这种状态，觉得自己可能是问题出了一点脑子。为了证明自己才不可能对那些好学生产生什么好感，他趁着放学没人用油漆破坏了樱井的储物柜门，亮黄色的油漆在暗色的柜子上显得格外显眼，他不知道为什么自己一时脑抽写了个自己的名字上去。  
意识到的时候他脑子里已经写满了大事不妙，连忙又抹了一大坨油漆上去盖住了自己的名字，然后处理掉作案工具之后匆忙跑出了校门。  
待他一路狂奔到家的时候天色已晚，他站在刚刚降临的夜幕下盯着自己染上了一块黄色油漆的手掌，心里不住地担心刚才有没有把自己的名字完全遮住。都是黄色油漆的话应该是没什么问题的，但他就是担心。  
第二天早上他去上学，毫不惊讶地看到樱井正默默地蹲在地上毫无意义地擦他的储物柜，班主任泷泽经过他问他怎么了，他只说没事。泷泽一脸狐疑地走之后二宫假装毫不在意地走过去，一边衣服口袋里捏紧了还没洗干净油漆的手。  
樱井在他背后深深地看了一眼他的背影。

日子过得飞快，很快就要期中考试。而二宫也很少再翘课，泷泽以为他要痛改前非重新做人，不由得喜出望外觉得班上多了一个能为班级学术形象出力的人。毕竟二宫的理科名列前茅，国文也是中等偏上，唯独英语吊车尾，要写要背的副科也常年爆炸。泷泽觉得只要能把英语提上去，起码二宫的主科甚至可以冲击一下年级前100的排名，于是当即给二宫安排了一个给他恶补英语的人，这个人毫无疑问是樱井翔。  
二宫得知这个消息人生第一次无比感激世界上有英语这门学科而自己正好学得很烂。但他表现得很冷淡，放学时一脸不情不愿地留下来，一边平复着自己越来越快的心跳，一边拿着英语书啪地扔到樱井旁边的桌子上，拖出椅子的时候发出了刺耳的声响。  
看到樱井皱了皱眉，二宫简直不知道自己在开心些什么，但他趴到桌子上斜着眼看着樱井拖长了音调说：“又不是我想找你补的，大头逼我来，我也没办法。”  
樱井直直地盯着他，还没等他开口二宫已经感到自己的耳朵可能正在自燃，他庆幸自己留了一个能遮住耳朵的发型，于是他也直勾勾地瞪着樱井。  
他以为好学生樱井翔要教育他既然要补就好好补不要一副要他命的样子，但樱井翔却开口对他说：“你不要找相叶君他们的麻烦了。”  
靠，原来他什么都知道。  
二宫在心里已经掀了一百张桌子，但他镇静地说：“我可没有。”  
他觉得自己的心跳足够让校门口抽烟的老大爷听到，毕竟他相信接下来他就要被追问所有的事情了，首先就是那个柜子，他到底有没有看到那些油漆底下的名字？他要是看到了到底要怎么解释？要不然还是干脆夺路而逃算了。  
在二宫已经在心里计划着转学事宜的时候他听到樱井说：“我们从chapter1开始看吧。”  
他诧异地转头望着樱井，他正在翻书，右手拿了一支笔在转笔。他转得很好，二宫本来以为他不会转笔的。  
樱井扭过头对上他的眼神：“怎么了？”  
二宫心想难道不应该是我问你怎么了吗，难道不是应该继续进行批斗大会吗。他摇摇头，低头翻开英语书，开始听樱井讲一些什么过去完成时之类的鬼东西。  
樱井给他讲完第一章之后学校里响起了清场的音乐，是萨克斯的Going Home，樱井看看表说不早了回家吧。二宫默默地收拾书包，心里在诅咒广播里的音乐，诅咒下山的太阳，诅咒时针分针和所有让他们回家的东西。  
他和樱井相继收拾好了书包，沉默着往储物柜走。二宫偷偷看了一眼他柜子上没擦干净的油漆，第一次觉得有些愧疚。  
樱井脱下室内鞋穿好皮鞋，转头望着二宫低着头穿鞋时一个踉跄，一把扶在他的腰上。  
“小心点。”二宫听到樱井在自己后面说，腰上他的手的触感只让他的大脑一片空白。  
他心想，彻底完了。


	2. Chapter 2

五月已经走到了中旬，天气不冷不热，风吹过来的时候已经带上了一丝暑意，随风一起飘来的还有一种叫做五月病的不治之症。  
“其实你不是五月病，你是一月病，二月病，三月病......十二月病，”二宫和也躺在学校后面的小山坡上吐槽锦户，“你就说说你到底哪一个月有想学习。”  
锦户作势要打他，被松本笑着拦住了。  
“你不学习我也没什么惊讶的，”松本斜眼瞟着叼着一根草半眯着眼的二宫阴阳怪气地说，“倒是这里有个人，补课补了两个礼拜今天都第三天不去了。”  
二宫睁开眼嚷道：“我不想补了不行吗？本来就是大头非要让我去补什么英语，人为什么要学什么鬼英语？”  
松本附在他耳边说：“我看你前两个礼拜都补得挺开心的嘛。”  
二宫坐起来掸了松本一身草屑：“谁开心了？谁开心了？”  
他看到两个人都掩着嘴笑，懒得争辩，哼了一声便又躺下了。  
“松润！松润！”不远处传来了一听就知道是某个千叶人的大嗓门，“五人足球！还差两个人一起来玩吗？”  
松润？你叫他松润？到底是谁允许你叫他松润的，什么时候这两人这么熟了。二宫在心里愤愤道。  
“行啊。”松本倒是应允得快，他戳了戳锦户：“一起啊。”  
“哦！你也在这！那正好一起去吧！”相叶一把拖起松本和锦户两人，转头看了一眼还躺着的二宫问他，“nino你去吗？”  
这人怎么这么自来熟哦，都说了好几次了不要叫什么nino嘛。二宫在心里默默腹诽，摆了摆手表示懒得去，继续闭上眼晒起了太阳。  
其实本来今天要留下来继续让樱井给他补英语的，但是一想到他前天一句话不说就放他鸽子，一直到清场了才跑过来说什么临时有事没能告诉他。昨天也是匆匆说了句今天有事不能补习就冲出教室了。  
就许你有事不许我有事吗？他当时并没有说什么，淡淡地答了一句哦就背上书包走出去了，心里却不知道在跟谁憋着一口气，今天放学的时候当即决定自己也要临时有事。自从认识这个人以来二宫觉得自己简直越来越莫名其妙，到底在介意些什么。二宫躺到小山坡上的第一秒就开始后悔自己的幼稚行为，但是也不可能现在再跑回去吧，便就不要理会这些麻烦事好了。想着他便把手遮到眼前，打算小睡一会儿。  
“喂，你果然在这儿啊。”  
半睡半醒的时候听到一个熟悉的声音，感觉到小腿被人轻轻踢了一下。二宫睁开眼，看到樱井正蹲在自己身边，眼前是他放大的脸，瞪着眼睛看着自己。  
他猛地坐起来，额头和樱井的下巴撞在了一起。  
“你怎么在这儿！嘶......痛死了你干嘛蹲在这里啊？”二宫皱着眉头揉自己的额头。  
“来给你补英语啊，下周就要期中考试了你第五个单词表背完了没有？”樱井也痛得吸气，一边揉下巴，本就向上挑的一对剑眉被皱得都要竖起来了。  
“你今天没有急事了？”二宫斜眼看着他假装不在乎地说，“可能又有事情我就不打扰啦。”  
“……前两天对不起啦，我实在有点家里的事情不得不去嘛。还有一个小时不到就要清场了我们回教室去补习吧。”樱井的语气里除了歉意甚至还带了点......撒娇的意思？  
二宫想到这个词在心里打了个寒颤，他希望樱井不要再这样说话了。他爬起来拍拍身上的草屑说：“好吧好吧既然学霸有空我自然要珍惜了嘛。”  
两人一前一后地往教室走去。  
操场上的相叶则在大声抱怨着：“翔酱怎么说走就走了，这下好了又差一个人了！”松本却在一边伸了个懒腰说：“看来今天又不用等nino一起回家啦。”

樱井和二宫回到已经空无一人的教室坐下，翻开英语书首先便开始默写单词。二宫不得不承认樱井是个不错的老师。他不仅自己明白，讲得也明白，只是有时候不太有耐心。二宫悟性高，但有时候难免开个小差，回过神来的时候不知道樱井在讲什么总是让樱井一副怒发冲冠的样子。而最近二宫开小差的时候越来越多，而且很多时候甚至是因为盯着樱井好看的侧脸或者修长的指节就能开始发呆。  
“喂喂，”樱井在二宫眼前打了个响指，“你在听吗？你怎么总是把environment拼错？”  
“啊？哦哦，我知道了中间多了一个o，不是r是n。”二宫回过神来回答。  
樱井无奈地把本子还给二宫：“你这几天怎么了？我觉得知识点该讲的都讲了，你把单词背完起码及格还是会有的。”  
二宫抢过本子：“我才不稀罕英语呢，我数理化考高一点就行了。”  
樱井从容地看着他：“但你上次数理化也没有我高。”  
“……你就说我为什么要和年级第一比吧。”  
“为什么不比，你如果觉得自己聪明难道不应该也考年级第一吗？”  
“我不想和你说话。”

两人一直到清场音乐放完，清洁工大妈在门口催他们赶紧回去才开始收拾书包。五月份的太阳还没有下山，二宫晃晃悠悠地背着书包跟在樱井后面踢着石子看他取自行车。  
“对了，我家搬家了，以后好像都能和你同路了。”樱井推着自行车和二宫一起走出校门。  
“所以你前两天是搬家去了？”二宫刚说出口就后悔了，显得自己好像特别在意被放鸽子一样，有点不甘心，又补充了一句，“当然也不关我事。”  
樱井犹豫了一会儿说：“那倒也不是。”  
二宫有点想问是什么事，但又觉得自己也没什么立场过问别人的私事，只回了个哦。  
随便聊了几句昨晚的球赛，到了一个小公园附近的时候樱井说自己要左转了，两人道别后便分开了。  
二宫还没走几步便看到了几个熟悉的身影。  
“和也啊，怎么今天还有人和你一起走了，在高中还交了个新朋友了？”领头的男孩子虎背熊腰，从秋千上跳下来不怀好意地笑着向他走过来。  
“你这么说可不对了，我们和也不是现在可受欢迎了吗。”他身边另一个细细瘦瘦的怪声怪气的说，“现在都当大哥了啊。和子妈妈也不用操心了吧，有空重新找男人了吗？”  
二宫低头不说话，身侧的拳头已经默默地握紧，还没等领头的靠得足够近，就一个箭步上前一拳揍在他脸上。  
那人当即便被打出了鼻血，其他几个一看老大吃了亏，都红了眼冲上来就揍。二宫一看人多，在心里骂了一句，觉得还是不要吃眼前亏的好。于是用手抱头主要防守，一边用脚猛踹对方的膝盖。有几个被踢倒在地，但拳头还是雨点一般落在他背上。  
他心里暗叫不好，这样下去大概只能挨揍了，只能跑为上计。  
他跌跌撞撞地向草地的另一边跑去，眼神由于失焦而看不清前方。刚意识到前面就是摇摇欲坠的铁链护栏的时候已经来不及了。  
几个追上来的在他背后猛推一把，他全身都浸入了冰凉的河水里。  
意识模糊。  
他在水里毫无意义地扑腾。游泳不是没有学过，只是一口空气都无法完整地呼吸到的感觉让整个头脑需要的氧气都被抽干了一样。脑海里一片空白，甚至开始嗡嗡作响，水从鼻子里灌进去，在水里被水呛到大概只有淹死的份了，他想。  
这时，腰上突然感觉到一双有力的手钳住他把他往上托举着。双手的力量紧紧地箍住他的腰，带来的疼痛几乎让他一下子清醒。还没反应过来眼前便是一片白光，紧接着感觉到了新鲜的氧气从鼻子和嘴巴里冲进乏力的身体里去。  
他的头冒出水面，剧烈地咳嗽着，湿漉漉的刘海贴在额头上往下滴水。在他后面的樱井也把头探出水面，握住他的腰把他向岸边推。  
两个人狼狈地爬上岸，那些小混混已经一个都不剩了。樱井一边拍着他剧烈起伏的背让他把水都咳出来，一边怒气冲冲地冲他吼：“你有什么问题啊明明不会游泳还往水边跑？”二宫一边咳嗽一边上气不接下气地说我会，樱井不给他说下去的机会，继续追问着一些二宫也不知道要怎么回答的问题：“那些人到底是谁？你和他们积怨很深是吗？他们是不是总是缠着你那你为什么不换一条回家的路？”  
他越说越生气：“你知不知道我今天不来救你你就要淹死在这儿了？”  
二宫觉得自己的整个气管都在燃烧，但他已经无法阻止在胸腔泛滥的粉色泡泡。尽管如此，他嘴上还是不认输地说：“我才不可能淹死，我总有办法上岸的......”  
樱井打断他：“二宫和也你知不知道自己已经高二了，能不能别再做一些你初二时候做的事了？”  
初二？他为什么知道我初二时候的事？二宫在脑海里搜索所有可能的面孔，然而并没有樱井的样子。  
突然他觉得全身仿佛被电流击中：“那一次……那一次我被隔壁班的人打了是你把我送去医院的？”  
“不是。”樱井定定地看着他，二宫一愣，他想不起还有别的可能了，“是我先和他们打了一架，才把倒在旁边的你送去医院的。”  
“我在你隔壁的初中，虽然也不是头一次打架了，但那次正好被同学撞到。学校那时候正在抓问题少年就被告发了。之后就转去另一个学区了。”  
“所以你打算怎么感谢我？我都救了你两次了。”  
二宫也愣愣地看着他。傍晚的风带着一丝夕阳的余热吹过来，拂在少年的脸颊。二宫望着樱井被黑夜前最后一点光晕柔化了的脸孔，感觉到全身的热量都在向耳朵聚集，他只想和他一起坐在草地上，让潮湿的衣服被即将到来的温柔月色晾干，然后看着波光粼粼的湖面，一句话都不用说。  
但他只是站起身来不回头地往前走，一边说道：“那为了感谢翔酱的救命之恩，请你到我家吃晚饭好啦。”  
樱井带着满面笑意也站了起来，跟在二宫后面向他家走去，假装没有看见前面的人被风拂动的黑发中红透的耳尖。


	3. Chapter 3

樱井跟在二宫后面穿过公园，二宫闷头一声不响地走。他才不想承认自己还在想初二时候被樱井翔公主抱去医院的事情。  
——他甚至为我打了一架。  
二宫脑子里这句话在飘来飘去。不过他又提醒自己樱井也不是什么好学生，说不定只是和当时欺负自己的人有私人恩怨。  
——可他还是为我打了一架。  
他还在胡思乱想的时候突然感到耳边凑过来一个脑袋，肩膀被那人吊儿郎当地揽住，“你妈妈在家吗？我有点紧张。”他伏在二宫耳边说。  
二宫感到耳边痒痒的，伸手打开他凑近的脸，假装嫌弃地说：“起开起开，你还紧张，你不是全校第一知名好学生吗，天底下有哪个家长不喜欢你啊。”  
樱井嘻皮笑脸地居然不要脸地承认了。他松松地揽住二宫的肩，把他还湿着的有点松而掉到右臂上的T恤领子拉上来盖住了他的肩。  
他的手指温度比刚刚还在水里的自己温度高一些，二宫被对方手指温热的，直接碰到皮肤的的触感一震，小小地颤抖了一下。  
“是不是风吹过来就冷了？”樱井跳到他面前一把把手捂上他的额头，好像这个年纪的男孩子真的能精准地感觉到发烧一样。二宫无奈地想我并没有觉得冷好吗。还没反应过来身上已经裹上了樱井的校服外套。想必是跳下去直接随便甩在草地上的，二宫看了看袖子上残留的翠绿色草屑。  
他的唇角勾起了笑意，把批在身上的外套又裹紧了一点大声地对旁边的樱井说：“翔酱，快点啦，我妈肯定饭都做好了。”  
推开家门的时候果然已经闻到了食物的香气。二宫看着樱井使劲嗅着他面前的空气，嘴唇都不自觉地为了配合鼻子的动作而嘟了起来，在心里默默地阻止了自己使用“超可爱”这样的词汇。  
“小和回来啦。” 二宫的妈妈在围裙上擦干手从厨房走出来，樱井直起身大声地说：“阿姨好！我是和也的同学樱井翔，打扰了。”  
二宫在旁边翻着白眼：“瞎叫什么和也。”  
二宫的妈妈显然没有注意到他的不屑，甚至为了樱井去厨房多做了一个菜，虽然樱井惊人的好胃口让二宫觉得不多加一个菜确实是不够的。饭桌上二宫百无聊赖地坐在一边小口扒着饭看着自家母亲对樱井问东问西，得知是他一直在给二宫补习英语之后更加热情地给樱井面前的小碟里多夹了两块鱼。二宫觉得如果她得到机会愿意毫不犹豫用自己换一个樱井回来当儿子。  
吃完饭二宫的妈妈给他们端来了水果让他们一起写作业，樱井毫不客气地塞了三个葡萄在嘴里一边打开书，二宫突然想起了什么，拍了他一下问：“喂，你爸妈知不知道你不回去吃饭，你给他们打电话了吗？”  
樱井满不在乎的样子，嘴里还在嚼着葡萄一边口齿不清地说：“反正他们不到凌晨不会回家的，我弟弟妹妹都在寄宿学校，阿姨看我不回去会自己一个人吃的。”  
二宫愣了一下，也拿了一颗葡萄放进嘴里说：“哦。”  
有钱人的世界我可不懂，他心想。  
二宫期中考试没考到前100，因为英语还是没能及格。后几章英语樱井没有给他讲完，两人每天翻开英语书摊在面前就不知不觉地开始聊天。樱井带了mp3来一起听歌，虽然二宫觉得世界上没有人会不喜欢披头士和Bob Dylan，但得知樱井也喜欢之后他还是在心里开心了很久。他们一起看新一期的jump；二宫帮樱井通过了他永远过不了的游戏关卡；天更热一点的时候回家路上樱井请二宫吃冰淇淋；像老年人一样在公园的长椅上坐着有一句没一句地说话。结果就是两人都没能好好复习，期中考试樱井跌出了年级前十。  
“樱井同学，你是谈恋爱了还是有什么心事？都可以和老师说的。你这个成绩也许对别的同学是一个好成绩，但我相信你自己是不会满意的吧。”放学之后樱井被班主任泷泽叫去办公室谈话。  
“我相信你的实力，下次要考到你应有的水平。二宫同学的英语有进步，但今井老师和我说他第五单元之后的知识点他明显全都不会。你没有帮他补习？”  
二宫在办公室外面看到樱井给泷泽鞠了一躬之后走了出来。  
“大头和你说什么了说这么久？”二宫单肩背着书包，一手捏着包的提手，手心里又沁出了汗。他知道自己这次英语还是没考好，说不定老师觉得樱井给他补课并没有什么效果就不让他补了。  
“他说我没有认真给你补习而且我们俩都考得很烂，让我好好反思。”樱井板着脸说，“反正下半学期也肯定要补习的啦，你也别想逃了。”  
二宫松开了拨弄着书包提手的手。他在心里舒了一口气，拽着樱井往校门口走：“你要是非说自己考得不好全校百分之九十的同学都得去跳河。走啦走啦今天我请你吃冰淇淋。”  
樱井任由二宫拽着自己走，比他矮一点的少年后脑勺的头发乱糟糟地翘着，被阳光镀上了一层光晕的发梢变成了金黄色。  
樱井勾起了嘴角，往前走了一步揽上了二宫的肩，两人打打闹闹地去自行车棚取车。  
不过后来那天的冰淇淋还是樱井付的钱。  
期中一过时间就好像一下子变快了，学校活动也多，也发生了不少事。松本的戏剧社加演了一个礼拜，一个叫生田斗真的学弟虽然在剧里只是个配角但是备受瞩目，松本打算好好培养，说不定得是下一届社长。锦户居然拉上了几个人一起组起了乐队，在学园祭上人气大增，现在走到哪儿都能听到姑娘们憋在嗓子里的尖叫。相叶当选为了新的体育部部长，每天忙得不见人影，不过自从他一起去拍了体育部招新的海报，想要入社的姑娘一下子越来越多了。大野智。大野智还在自己的位置上打瞌睡画画，只有美术课时格外清醒，到处和新来的美术老师中居过不去，差点引发了不少流血事件。  
二宫被樱井忽悠着在今年的学园祭上和他合奏了一首钢琴曲，反响不冷不热，二宫表示明年要是再逼他上台还不让他吉他弹唱就要和樱井班长拼命。  
每一天都闹哄哄地过去，所有人都忙忙碌碌地度过高中第二年的第一学期，很快就到了期末。暑假要来的同时，期末考试也要来了。  
自从期中考试之后二宫每天都被樱井揪去补习英语，有时去二宫家蹭饭然后一起写作业。二宫的妈妈很高兴有樱井这么懂得鉴赏美食的人一起吃饭，弥补了二宫对所有食物都十分冷淡的遗憾。  
“要是我们小和是个女孩子，找翔君这么好的孩子当男朋友我也开心呐。”二宫的妈妈有时这样感叹。  
这时二宫便红了耳朵，斜着眼睛看樱井的反应。樱井倒是大大咧咧地回话：“Ninomi长得比我们班大多数女孩子漂亮多了，哪儿看得上我啊。”一边回过头对他挤眉弄眼。  
二宫也假装嫌弃地说：“你给我取了多少莫名其妙的名字了，赶紧闭嘴。”  
说总是容易的，然而所有白日里被好好收敛的心思总要在梦里作祟。梦里出现得越来越频繁的少年的黄发和跑完步后喝水时颤动的喉结，甚至还有他的手指和掌心温热的触感让二宫每一次早起偷偷洗内裤时都能感受到这世界上全部的沮丧。对着相叶偷偷塞给他的成人碟片的女主角毫无反应，却梦到这些莫名其妙的东西，自己的人生是不是还没过20年就要结束了啊。  
沮丧的少年二宫垂头丧气地背着书包去上期末考试前最后一天课，樱井奔过来和他打招呼时看他情绪不高问他怎么了，他随口说，要考试了紧张呗。  
樱井信以为真地给他做了一整天考前心理辅导，放学之后和他一起又过了一遍整个学期的英语知识点才一起回家。要分开时，樱井郑重地按着二宫的肩膀说：“Nino，相信自己好好考试，考进前100我请你吃饭。” 二宫笑着吐槽说装什么少年漫男主，少年漫男主才不会说什么请吃饭之类的话。  
期末考试在三天之后正式结束。最后一科考完时松本拉住只想回家打游戏睡觉的二宫一定要请他一起去唱k，二宫无奈地跟着一起去了。去了才发现除了他们几个还有锦户的乐队成员，戏剧社的小学弟和几个平日里熟识的女生在，他和樱井坐在一起看着他们毫无章法地大吼大叫，有时也一起吼两句。不过有个惊人发现，大野智唱歌非常好听，一下子把几个平时和他只说过两句话的姑娘唱成了星星眼。二宫和樱井开玩笑说大野这样的是隐藏男神啊，你又多了一个竞争对手了。樱井笑着回答说我算什么男神啊，我喜欢的人每次和我说话都不情不愿的。  
二宫听闻这句话一下子不知说什么好。他还是头一次听到樱井提自己喜欢的人，会是谁呢？他胡乱猜测着。是班上成绩特别好人也可爱的英语课代表还是体育部相叶介绍来认识的身材很好的啦啦队队长？会不会是坐在自己前面那个其实也挺可爱的女孩子？  
喜欢一个人的时候总是会觉得他喜欢除自己以外的全宇宙。二宫觉得这样的自己太不酷了，于是拍着樱井的肩说：“翔酱喜欢谁就去表白吧，不试试怎么知道嘛哈哈哈。”  
樱井定定地看着他说：“好，我会试试的。”  
之后的几天二宫浑浑噩噩地度过了。在家里睡醒了就打游戏，中午给自己煮碗面吃打发。人是一种闲而温饱则思淫欲的动物，有时候醒过来时发现自己某个部位有些不妙便不等它自己平息而是自暴自弃地想着不该想的人解决。  
有时松本他们会约他一起出去打球，他不是很愿意出门但还是去了，想着让自己累一点说不定能忘掉充斥在脑子里的有的没的。樱井这几天一次都没有联系过他，明明也早就记了他家的电话的。不过也不能期待他来联系自己吧，二宫在心里告诉自己，说不定去和喜欢的人表白了啊，说不定已经在一起了现在在约会呢，大概很忙吧。  
于是越想越乱，每天运动多久也是无济于事。  
一直到休业式那一天两人才见面。泷泽拿着一叠成绩单依次下发，发到二宫的时候喜笑颜开地对他说：“这次考得不错！这学期奖学金该拿奖学金了！”  
二宫道了谢打开成绩单，看到了年级第49名的字样，英语那一栏是85。  
说不开心是假的，他绷着脸走到樱井那边，毫不意外地看到他重回年级第一的成绩单，拍了他的肩一下说：“你得请我吃饭了。”  
休业式结束后两人一起出校门，樱井问要不要去他家玩，他爸妈都不在家，弟弟妹妹还没放假，晚上可以叫外卖吃。  
二宫答应了。他还从没去过樱井家，但是居然确实是他想象过的，大而冷清的别墅。内部装修都很欧式，楼梯是冰冷的大理石，只有樱井的房间看上去还有一点住着人的样子。他的墙上贴着喜欢的球队的海报，床上乱糟糟的摊着几本jump和几张cd。樱井开了电视，两人窝在床边打了一下午游戏。  
晚上两人叫了外卖，樱井拿出冰箱里的啤酒说反正爸妈也发现不了的就喝吧。  
那是二宫第一次喝酒。微苦的带着汽水口感的液体进入口腔冲进喉咙，感觉并不坏。几杯喝下去之后眼前已经出现了重影。  
其实人即使喝了酒也并不会不清醒的，只是脑子和身体分裂成了两部分了。  
不过二宫觉得自己还是清醒的，因为他还记得樱井喜欢的人这件事，于是他口齿不清地开口问：“翔桑和你喜欢的人表白了吗？”  
樱井似乎有点惊讶他提这件事，吃了口菜说：“没呢。”  
二宫觉得自己的舌头开始不受控制了，他希望自己闭嘴，但是他的舌头好像一下子有了自主意识，还没反应过来时候他已经听到自己说：“翔桑不可以去表白哦，因为我喜欢翔桑。”  
好像还嫌不够糟糕似的大声补充了一句：“喜欢你。”  
说完他觉得自己清醒了一半，也可能是被对面的樱井盯得清醒的。他颤抖着握住杯子，觉得自己的手心又被汗湿了，几乎拿不起杯子。但他还是拿起杯子，喝了一口扭头看向别处准备接受樱井“还是朋友”或者“你立即给我滚出去”的临别赠言。  
下一秒他的下巴被温热的手指捏住拧过去，嘴唇被含住的一刹那他的脑子里一片空白。  
他听到桌旁的CD机里John Lennon在唱，in my life I love you more。  
他闭上眼睛，伸手环上了樱井的脖子。


	4. Chapter 4

这个吻很浅，也并不漫长，两人的嘴唇贴上几秒就结束了，但是二宫觉得过了一百年。两人松开手放开对方的时候二宫睁开眼，看到桌子对面的樱井静静地看着他，眼神清澈见底。他觉得自己的脑子里火烧火燎，从内部炙烤着自己的皮肤，脸上热烫得能蒸发空气里所有的水分。  
一直到樱井站起来快步走到他那一边捧住他的脸又一次咬住他的嘴唇，他觉得脑子里的火才是真的轰地一下烧了起来，快要把脑壳都烤穿了。他伸手拥住少年还不够厚实的后背，想着是不是得张开嘴。还在犹豫时樱井的舌头已经侵入了他的嘴唇间，有点急躁地舔他的牙齿，二宫于是松开闭合的牙关，伸出舌头生涩地回应。他模糊地想大概他们两个人都并不知道要怎么接吻的，只是由着他用舌头侵略过自己口腔的每一个角落。他想到以前看到班上女孩子们看的青春纯爱小说里描写的，少年的吻带着清新的薄荷香气之类的，可他在樱井的舌尖上只尝到了刚刚吃过的披萨味。但他一点都不介意，而是闭上双眼，紧紧地把十指都抠进正在吻他的人的后背。  
二宫觉得自己的理智已经在这个吻里消失殆尽，他被樱井拽着跌跌撞撞地起身朝楼上樱井的房间走去。一路上樱井还是忍不住扭过头来吻他，而自己毫不拒绝地张嘴接纳。两人脸上都是胡乱吻上的口水，看到对方露骨的眼神二宫知道自己的神情和他不会有什么区别。像是经历了世上最漫长的长途跋涉，他们终于连滚带爬地摔进樱井的房间把门上了锁。床上还有他们下午随便扔在上面的游戏手柄和碟片，被樱井粗暴地一股脑扫下了床。然后被他推上了床然后整个人压上来。樱井撩起了他的T恤衫，微烫的皮肤接触到凉凉的空气的感觉的让二宫瑟缩了一下。樱井似乎觉得他颤抖的身躯可爱得紧，便开始伸手摸上去。没摸几下就换上舌头，湿热柔软的舌尖舔上发胀的乳尖时二宫难耐地轻吟一声，腿不安地蹬动着，不小心便碰到了一个硬热的物体直直地戳着他的腿。  
二宫这时候觉得刚才的酒劲全都上来了，他推开樱井的脑袋扳过他的身体便把手抚了上去。隔着裤子揉捏已经让樱井半闭着眼喘息，而二宫此时满脑子除了“让他满足”之外已经什么都不剩。他把樱井推到床沿靠在床后的墙上，双手便扯下了他的裤子。他脑中一片混乱，只能慌乱地回忆看过所有成人影片里类似的场景。然而av也不可能拍到嘴里的动作，他想下次来之前要看看谷歌。但是这时候已经回不了头了，看到喜欢的人勃发的柱体直直地冲着自己，他张嘴便含了进去。  
“别……Nino......”樱井也不过是个高中生，哪里受得了这样的服务。尽管二宫自然并不擅长，牙齿磕碰到的情况也不是没有，但他还是兴奋地难以自制。他控制着自己不要往下看，那个人泛着水光的眼睛和含着自己的嫣红嘴唇只会让事情更糟。  
二宫被樱井控制不住地往前顶了一下，嗓子里发出了幼猫一样的呜咽，他抬眼看了一下樱井，无辜的上目线和无意识地吸吮时凹陷的脸颊让他一下没忍住便射了出来。  
二宫把樱井软下来的东西吐出来，嘴角还挂着白浊，嘴里一口粘稠的液体他犹豫再三还是咽了下去。他从地上爬起来粘粘糊糊地贴到樱井身上去，趴在耳边喘着气说：“摸摸我。”  
樱井二话不说便把他按在床上半躺着把手探下去握住二宫半硬着的性器，一边用腿磨蹭着底部的囊袋。二宫靠在枕头上歪着头闭着眼，因为难耐地喘息而索吻一般半启着唇，樱井看着便忍不住吻了上去。二宫嘴里全是自己的味道，而樱井意识到这一点之后只觉得更加兴奋。他带着二宫的舌头在两人的口腔里交缠，同时加快了手的动作。被樱井用拇指揉过顶端时二宫把忍不住的呻吟全都渡进了樱井嘴里，樱井感到两人大腿根上一片湿粘，于是放开了他，从床头抽了纸巾仔细地帮他擦拭。  
二宫周身无力地靠在枕头上喘气，晚上喝的酒现在算是彻底醒了。樱井拿着纸巾去门边的垃圾桶丢掉，走回来扑到床上亲了一下他的脸颊。  
“翔桑......我......”他想开口说点什么，但是也不知道说什么好。毕竟一告白事态就发展到了这个程度是他怎么都没想到的。  
这算是接受？或者只不过是一场午夜春梦？二宫愣愣地看着还衣衫不整的两人，突然觉得有点不真实。  
他推开樱井，从床上跳下来，仓惶地回头说了一句晚饭很好吃，谢谢便转身冲出了发现往楼下走去。他不知道自己在想什么，也不知道自己在期待什么。或许他知道，只是不想承认。他一边胡思乱想着一边在玄关处换鞋。还没穿进鞋里胳膊便被后面冲上来的人拉住了。  
“二宫和也，你这算什么意思？”樱井拽着他直视着他的眼睛。而二宫执拗地把头扭向一边不打算看他。  
樱井无奈地叹了口气，看着垂着脑袋站在面前的少年，还穿着校服衬衫，看起来单薄得不得了。他伸手把人揽到怀里，尽管那人无动于衷，两手死气沉沉地垂在腰侧。  
“Nino，我也喜欢你。”  
“我们在一起吧。”  
少年的声音很轻，飘在夏夜里一下子散得一干二净。老套的告白像10年前的多拉马，像廉价的少女漫和粗制滥造的校园小说。然而恋爱中的少年愿意忽视所有地味的台词，就像忽视接吻时嘴里的披萨味和披到身上带着草屑的校服外套。  
二宫勾起嘴角笑了起来，抬起手拥住了17岁男孩的后背。  
“好。”  
他们在黑漆漆的玄关里长长地拥抱。

关于在一起这件事本来他们是不想给相叶他们知道的，二宫想到自己的初恋要被千叶人的大嗓门喊得响彻整个街区就一个头五个大，觉得还是不要说了。  
然而瞒得过谁都瞒不过松本。松本润，从小被二宫当成亲弟弟一起长大的闺中密友（？）一向觉得二宫少了一根头发他都看得出。更何况他家里藏着的少女漫大概超过班里半数女孩，否则也不会在戏剧社发光发热，每一部剧都让少女们热泪盈眶地想要一场教科书一般的高中生恋情。他怎么看二宫怎么觉得不对劲，这简直不是恋爱的犀牛，这是恋爱的胶水，恋爱的饭团，恋爱的浆糊啊，能黏成这样世界上看不出来的大概也只剩相叶雅纪了。  
他偷偷地问二宫：“你是不是被那仓鼠征服了？我瞧着你们这气场怎么瞧怎么不对啊。”  
二宫吓得把手里的掌机都扔了，心里欣慰了一秒不愧是我从小疼到大的弟弟，接着边捡起掌机边颤巍巍地问你怎么知道的。  
松本了然于心地点头：“从他第一个礼拜给你补课我就猜到了。”  
二宫翻了个巨大的白眼表示松本润你怎么不去开中介当红娘啊，真是暴殄天物。  
虽然松本信誓旦旦地和他发誓他不告诉别人，但是第二天几个人一起出去踢球时相叶和锦户的眼神露骨得仿佛像在向整个东京宣布二宫和也和樱井翔在一起了。就连几天之后几个人去又去唱k时大野智都意味深长地看了他们两人一眼。  
这天樱井在二宫家一起打游戏时二宫和樱井抱怨：“这样下去离全校广播也不远了。”  
樱井笑着要去亲他的脸说：“挺好啊，我就想让大家都知道呢。”  
二宫躲过他的脸：“走开走开，我这边都快死了别烦我。”  
樱井受到无视十分不满，强行夺过二宫手里的游戏机扔到一边，说着就把他猛扑到沙发上：“我怎么觉得你这两天冷淡了好多，你是不是只有半个月新鲜期那种。”  
二宫被樱井灼热的呼吸喷在颈间，扭过头去想躲，又被樱井扳了回来。  
“和也，我想要你。”樱井一边咬着他的耳垂一边在他耳边低声说。二宫一秒就被广播站主播樱井翔的低音迷惑了心智，手已经勾上了身上人的脖颈，欲拒还迎地说：“不是早上刚刚才……”  
“不是那样的，是想要你。”樱井伏在他身上闷闷地说，二宫看到他有些泛红的耳朵，一下子明白了他的意思。  
二宫虽然也不是个寡淡的人，但在一起之后都是樱井主动要求，这一次竟然显得有些羞涩的樱井让他的心跳得更厉害了。他颤颤地开口：“好……好的......”  
其实他并不清楚知道那些事要怎么做，只是模糊地知道一些，但是从他身上兴奋地抬起头眼神发亮的樱井翔看起来很是了解。  
樱井把人从沙发上一把拽起来，从地上提起包推着他走进卧室的时候二宫觉得仿佛要进行什么实验。被推到床上的时候二宫突然发现自己很紧张，只能被动地张开嘴接纳樱井舌头的进攻。一边深吻的同时樱井手上也没闲着，把二宫的T恤推到脖颈处从腰到背地抚摸着他比自己掌心微凉一些的肌肤。  
二宫感到人紧张的时候只会因为神经紧绷而更加敏感，胸前两点突然被抚上的时候他猝不及防地喘出了声，还在内裤里的东西也开始抬起头来。  
紧接着臀部便被隔着松松垮垮的短裤揉搓起来。掌心的热烫温度存在感太高，而时不时暗示性地擦过臀缝的手指在提醒他接下来会发生什么。二宫发现自己虽然紧张却不反感，意识到这一点后他更加投入进了这场情事中。  
他扭动着胯部想要给下身多一些磨蹭，樱井偏偏不碰他急需泻火的地方，直到他带着泣音叫他的名字，才眼神一黯褪下他的裤子，抚上了他已经渗出液体的东西，轻轻撸动着，时不时碰一下底部的囊袋。一手安抚着的同时樱井另一只手已经够上了被扔在一边的包，拿出来一盒避孕套和一管润滑剂。  
他停下手去拆两样东西。刚才还显得游刃有余的人这时候却有点手忙脚乱。最后还是先拆开了润滑剂倒了一滩在手上。把手探向二宫腿根的时候樱井还是犹豫了一下对二宫说，可能会痛，痛的话你就让我停下。  
二宫迷离着双眼说好，但还是在樱井冷不防探进一根手指来时喊出了声。樱井忙抽出手指，问他是不是很疼，他红着脸让他继续。  
其实一根手指不是很疼，只是难以启齿的部位的异物感让他觉得无所适从。见他不再有什么反应，樱井放进了第二根手指，捅得更深了些，另一只手也伸到前面去安抚着他半疲软下来的性器。手指漫无目的地戳刺到某个点时二宫整个人都抖了一下，拉直了脖颈呻吟出声。樱井连忙问：“是不是那里？现在还疼吗？”二宫把头扭到一边不答，下身却诚实地轻轻扭动着想再被碰到那个地方。  
樱井便也不再问他，只是又加了一根手指轻轻地戳到被指名的那个点。二宫潮红的脸让他觉得自己下面已经肿胀得不行，于是难耐地抽出手指换上了自己那根。  
顶部磨蹭着穴口的时候他俯下身去吻着二宫，在他耳边低喘着说：“和也，我进去了。”  
哪怕已经扩张过，进去的过程仍然很是艰难。尝试了好几次终于整根顶进去。樱井不想承认自己仅仅是轻轻抽动了几下就想射了。他平复了一下呼吸开始抽插，没动几下就碰到了让二宫没忍住叫了出来的腺体。他刚想继续对着那个点戳弄，眼神却突然瞥到旁边静静躺着的避孕套。  
他轻呼了一声用手去够，刚想抽出来戴上就被二宫缠上来的双腿勾住了腰。他红着脸断断续续地喘着说：“算……算了......就这么来……”  
樱井觉得自己已经忍到了极致，看到恋人这般的接纳更是觉得火都烧到了脑子里。把自己肿胀到难受的东西又一次插回对方身体里时力度明显不同了。对着二宫的敏感点猛地戳过去的时候二宫后面本能地绞住了他的性器，两人都食髓知味地互相配合着对方照顾着那个难以名状却让人宛如跌入情欲深海的点。  
几番顶弄下来二宫的性器已经流出了粘稠的液体，他双目失焦地想自己握住下方，被樱井拿开换上了自己的手。二宫被抚弄了几下之后已经濒临高点：“翔桑......不......不行了......”  
樱井自己也支撑不了多久了，最后几下重重得戳刺上二宫的敏感点时两人同时到了最高点。樱井被二宫高潮时娇柔得不像话的呻吟刺激得失神，还没来得及完全抽出来便一股股地射在了穴口处。  
两人相互拥抱着喘息，樱井看了一眼床头的闹钟，一番折腾下来竟然已经快4点了。二宫的妈妈五点多就会下班回家，他们要赶紧把床上的一片狼藉收拾干净。  
二宫红着脸被樱井抱进浴室清理。因为没有射得很深的缘故清理还不是很麻烦，然而当樱井盯着让人脸红的部位仔细用湿毛巾帮他擦拭时他一下觉得无比羞耻，一脚踹开樱井说我自己来。樱井知道他脸皮薄，便走出浴室赶紧把床单扔进洗衣机。一起换完新的床单后二宫在沙发上打盹时响起了钥匙的声音，二宫的妈妈回来了。  
樱井忙抓过遥控器打开电视，里面十分不应景地在放两人并不可能看的纯爱剧集，樱井慌忙换了几个台放到几个搞笑艺人的综艺才从沙发上站起身来说阿姨好，和也下午看书看累了有点困先睡了会儿。  
二宫的妈妈没有起疑，热情地招呼了樱井便走进厨房洗菜做饭。  
有了第一回就难免有第二回，第三回。青春期的少年本就精力旺盛而经不起撩拨，随便一个湿吻都能让两人冲动地冲进卧室干柴烈火。在彼此的陪伴下这个暑假格外短暂。  
开学前最后一天樱井和他告别后二宫的妈妈让二宫帮他一起洗碗，母子俩静静地洗碗时二宫的妈妈突然开口问：“你和翔君的事是从什么时候开始的。”  
二宫手一颤，一个碗跌进了洗碗池，碎成了两半。


	5. Chapter 5

厨房里一片死寂。二宫低头盯着着池子里碗的碎片，满手的肥皂泡默默地破了几个。  
“妈......”他开了口，但不知道自己说什么。是要无谓地矢口否认还是恳求原谅他都不清楚了，他的脑子一片空白，完全不知道该说什么，该做什么。  
“你以为妈真的看不出来？”二宫的妈妈放下手里的碗，叹了口气，“我早就觉得不对劲了。后来刚放暑假没多久的时候翔君来我们家玩，你从来没有下午睡觉的习惯，洗衣机里还洗着一条床单，明显得都不需要再猜了。”  
“那为什么……”  
“那为什么不拦着你们？”二宫的妈妈打开水龙头冲掉碗上的洗洁精，“我说什么你们能听得进去吗？我把你关在家一个暑假你们就能分手吗？”  
从两人在一起以来，从来没有真正讨论过他们在一起让周围的人怎么看的问题。与其说不想讨论，倒不如说没有勇气。  
没有勇气想如果所有人知道了会怎样，高中毕业了会怎样，十年，二十年以后会怎样。  
十几岁的爱情没有必要谈论百年以后的光景，而二宫此时突然意识到了原来两人都不过是在得过且过，就像两个知道自己不久于人世的死刑犯的一场狂欢。  
而此时最重要的也不是这些事情了，他抬头瞥到自己母亲鬓角的几缕银丝，记不得她是从什么时候老得这样快了。  
他鼻子一酸，觉得嗓子里涩涩的，艰难地开口：“妈，对不起。”  
二宫的妈妈叹了口气走到他旁边把池子里碗的碎片捡出来扔掉，二宫垂着头站在一边。“小和，妈妈没什么资格教你完美的爱情是什么样的，但你们现在这样发展得这么快，不管是和男孩子还是女孩子，都不是一件好事。你们都要冷静一点，好好考虑一下。马上要开学了，还是要以学习为重。”  
二宫捏着衣角望着厨房里有些油腻的地砖，轻轻地点了点头。  
他回到房间，想给樱井打个电话，却又不知道要说什么。拿起了听筒又放下，拿起了又放下，最终还是拨出了那个已经记得滚瓜烂熟的号码。  
提示音响了两声电话就被接起来了，那个人在电话那头响亮地叫自己的名字：“Nino！”紧接着听筒仿佛是被扔到床上了，发出了一声闷响。樱井好像在和谁说话：“你给我回自己房间去啦，哥哥和同学打电话！”  
可能是弟弟妹妹在他房间玩吧，二宫听到樱井给自己的定义不过是一个“同学”，突然觉得有些难过。  
“喂，Nino！什么事呀！”那头的人重新把电话接起，声音还是元气十足的样子。  
他犹豫了一下开口，连称呼都没带上：“我妈发现了。”  
接着又补充一句：“我们的事情。很久以前就发现了。”  
电话那边没有了回应，电话仿佛坏了一般毫无声响。二宫轻轻挂上了电话。  
毕竟他也不知道要说什么。  
那天他一夜未眠。

第二天他背着书包去上学，看到教室里樱井的身影就觉得烦躁，于是转身就离开了教室往后山走去。在草地上躺到了快中午的时候，手里的掌机被一把抢走。  
“你又不打算上学了？”樱井站在他旁边低头问他。  
二宫索性闭上了眼，无所谓地说：“我上不上学管你什么事吗？”  
樱井把掌机还给他，沉默着把头转向一边：“所以你这是要和我分手了？”  
二宫直起身转头面向樱井说：“翔桑，不是我要和你分手，是我们不会不分手的。现在你爸妈还不知道，你觉得如果他们知道了会同意让他们那么优秀的长子和我在一起吗？”  
“就算他们全都没有意见，你有想过让全校同学知道吗？你能想象吗？”  
樱井低着头一言不发，仿佛失去了说话的能力一般。  
二宫叹了口气：“回去上课吧，我和你一起回去。”  
樱井麻木地任二宫推着他往前走。  
两人的关系表面看起来毫无改变，两人本就擅长与人相处，也都不是把情绪挂在脸上的人。该一起玩还是一起玩，球场上的打闹也一如往常。只是有时安静下来时，二宫无意间把目光转向樱井那里，看到他也正直直地望着自己，眼神里仿佛空无一物，察觉到自己的目光时又仿佛多了一丝落寞。二宫默默地把目光转开，不再看他。  
只有松本意识到了他们之间出了什么问题，只是问二宫也问不出个所以然。他问是不是樱井欺负他了他要去揍他，二宫勾了勾嘴角说不是啦。松本又问是不是吵架了？二宫一言不发。他小心翼翼地开口问，那是分手了吗？二宫垂着脑袋一边在写数学作业，一边仿佛满不在乎一般说，大概是吧。  
松本没有再问下去，只是把一只手放到他肩上，轻轻地按了按。  
好几周过去了，二宫第一次觉得有点鼻酸。  
放学之后的英语补习是二宫主动去向泷泽提出不用补了的，他保证自己会好好学，樱井同学也有自己的学业要忙，不想麻烦他，有问题不懂的时候会去问他的。  
泷泽一边觉得奇怪，怎么这学期开学以来二宫总有点微妙地不一样了，一边还是同意了。  
二宫转身出了办公室的时候看到樱井正斜倚在墙上，深深地看了他一眼，什么都没说。  
两人相对无言，二宫便转身向一边走去。  
两人不再相约一起回家，但是回家的路线只有这么一条，就算往附近的小巷子里走也最终会迎面碰到。于是便每天都一前一后地走着，中间是一段微妙的距离，不知道的还以为后面那个是个什么stalker。  
外校的小混混依然虎视眈眈地想找二宫的麻烦，只是正好有一次樱井走得早碰到那几个人在公园里那张他和二宫曾经坐着聊天的长椅上坐着。他心里一股无名火上来，冲上去就给了中间那个虎背熊腰的红毛一拳。  
红毛被打得莫名其妙，揪住樱井的领子恶狠狠得把血啐在他脸上：“你他妈谁啊？老子的麻烦你也敢找，是不是不想活了？”  
樱井直直地瞪着他，抬手抹掉脸上的血沫蹭到红毛的衣服上，重重地把头向他鼻子上撞去。这一下撞得太狠，红毛跌坐在地上，鼻子嘴巴上都糊满了流出来的鼻血。其他几个看着樱井不好惹刚想逃却被樱井揪住狠狠一脚踢在膝盖后面，踩着跪在地上的人的小腿，樱井揪着人的耳朵一字一句地说：“发誓，不许，再找，二宫和也的麻烦。”  
这时红毛却站了起来，朝樱井扑过来要揍他，两人扭打在一起，都吃了不少拳头，最后还是樱井抬腿撞在红毛的肚子上才推开他跌跌撞撞地站了起来。  
“你们以为我不知道你们都是谁的人吗？你们老大小栗旬上个月还在和我一起喝酒来着。你们最好给我安分点，小心吃不了兜着走。”樱井一边用校服堵着流血的鼻子一边说。  
几个人明白了樱井绝非善类，当下互相使了个眼色便落荒而逃。  
樱井慢慢走到长椅边坐下，他想到上个学期他和二宫还在这里叼着冰棍聊天，突然觉得很难过。十月底的傍晚已经有了深秋的萧瑟感，他裹紧了校服外套，转头却望到一个熟悉的身影跑过来。  
二宫快步向他跑过来，心急火燎地把书包扔到一边捧住他的脸端详着：“你和谁打架了啊？怎么打成这样？”  
樱井贪婪地望着二宫离他这么近的脸，他们已经一个月没有靠得这么近了，他觉得二宫身上的气味说不出地好闻，不由得凑得更近一点，把头埋到了二宫肩上。  
“Nino……”他喃喃地开口，“我好想你……”  
二宫一颤，把他推开问道：“到底和谁打架了？”  
“就是上次那几个找你麻烦的人。”  
“暑假里旬君不是说了再碰到他们就给他打电话吗，打什么架啊？”  
“就这么去告状也太没面子了吧......”  
“又没让你去，他们不是要找我吗？”  
“那更不行了。”  
二宫不知道说什么好，他觉得眼底有点发酸。他猛地眨了几下眼睛一手提起两人的书包一边把樱井拉起来：“我带你去我家处理一下伤口吧。”  
二宫的妈妈回家的时候看到两人在沙发上坐着，二宫在用碘酒给樱井涂额头上的擦伤，旁边瓶瓶罐罐地摆着伤药和棉签。樱井龇牙咧嘴地说阿姨好，二宫的妈妈还是没说什么，淡淡地和樱井打了招呼便进了厨房。  
二宫处理完他的伤口，他便站起身走到厨房里深鞠一躬道：“谢谢阿姨，打扰了，我先走了。阿姨再见。”  
二宫的妈妈也不拦他，道了再见便又回过头去做饭。  
二宫低着头坐在沙发上一言不发。二宫的妈妈走过去叫他吃饭，却发现两滴眼泪从他眼眶里掉出来，砸在了膝盖上。

那天之后两人的关系没有什么改变，日子一天天毫无波澜地过去，好在高二第二学期更加繁忙的学习也让他们无暇顾及别的了。二宫加入了一个电脑编程的社团，每天回家更晚了，两人在回家路上都很少能碰到一起走。一直到又一个期中考试来临，两人除了班里的活动都毫无交集。  
考完那天松本和锦户几人照例约他们去唱k，樱井若无其事地答应了，二宫觉得自己不答应也说不过去，便跟着一起去了。他不是爱凑热闹的人，只是在场都是熟人，几首歌唱完气氛热起来他便也抢过了话筒和大野一起唱了起来。两人都是唱歌好听的人，大家都开玩笑说他们该去组个组合一起唱歌了。二宫坐在所有人中间笑了起来，那一刻他觉得是这半个学期他第一次真正觉得开心。他还是习惯性地在人群中找寻樱井的眼神，扫了一圈都没看到他。二宫于是把话筒交给了相叶，从窄小的过道挤过去，推开了门走了出去。  
松本在他身后担心地看着他的背影。

最后是在洗手间的窗口找到樱井的。他伏在窗台上抽烟，星火一明一灭地映着他的脸。二宫看到他没有穿校服穿着深色大衣，突然觉得他无比陌生。  
“翔君。”他在他身后开口。  
他回过头，看到是二宫，仿佛丝毫不惊讶。他把烟头在窗台上熄灭随手扔进了垃圾桶，然后揪过二宫的领子吻上了他的嘴唇。  
二宫在他嘴里尝到了不太好闻的烟草味，吻得太深他很快就感到了缺氧，整个人都软了下来，脑子里仿佛塞着棉絮，连接吻间已经被推进了隔间都没有发现。  
被按到马桶上坐下然后被粗暴地脱下裤子的时候二宫眼前一片模糊，呼吸急促，下体被含进湿热的口腔的时候他叫出了声，下意识地抓住了樱井的头发。樱井急切而近乎残忍地挑逗着他，吻过他柱身的每一个敏感处，接着整根含住，有些笨拙地用舌尖刺激着他的顶端。他到得很快，很久没有自己解决的身体根本经不住这样的挑逗。精液洒进樱井嘴里的时候他有点慌张，想让他去吐掉，却看到他把嘴里的白浊都吐进手掌。接着就被粗暴地翻过去，双手撑着水箱，身后的入口冷不防被戳进了一根手指。  
他痛得说不出话，叫不出声，只能半张着嘴盯着隔间里不太干净的瓷砖。手指抽出去后他感到樱井把他刚刚射出来的东西糊到了穴口，虽然还是润滑不够，但已经比刚才好了太多。樱井急躁地捅了两根手指进来试探着，很久没做他居然还记得自己的敏感点，二宫刚想开口骂就被抠弄到了敏感点，到嘴边的脏话就变成了一声呻吟。  
接着就被换上了樱井自己那根。樱井把他的手按到墙上撑住，身下大幅度地抽插着。二宫几乎站不住，那一点被不断地进攻的时候他只能咬住自己的手腕防止自己叫出声。  
樱井一手抚上他身前又一次挺立起来的那一根，一边撸动着一边凑到他耳边一边喘一边说：“想不想我？”  
二宫啜泣着不回答，感到体内的凶器更用力地顶弄着他的敏感点，只好开口：”想……”  
“有没有……想着我自己玩？”他继续逼问，说得越来越过分。  
“有……”二宫只听到洗手间外面嘈杂的音乐声传进自己耳朵里，分不清是虚幻还是现实。  
“和也…….我也想你......”樱井在在耳边的声音竟然带上了几分哽咽。  
二宫觉得心里一阵绞痛，转头去吻他的唇。确认对方心意也和自己一样后两人更加兴奋，樱井最后冲撞了几下便抽出来射了出来，手掌里也是一片湿粘，二宫高潮后正靠着墙大口地喘着气。  
樱井抽了纸巾给两个人清理了一下，二宫依然扶着墙任他动作。推开隔间门时迎面吹来冬夜的风。刚才的温度冷却了，二宫觉得有点荒唐，默不作声地往前走。  
“和也，”胳膊被樱井拽住，“我们重新在一起吧。”  
“你上次问我，有没有想过要是所有人都知道了该怎么办。”  
“我不知道该怎么办，也许我们会分手，也许我们不会，为什么不能给那时候的我们一个机会不要分手呢？”  
“也或许10年后，5年后，1年后或者三天后的二宫和也就会和樱井翔分手，但是那就让他们分手好了，我们还在一起就好了。”  
“为什么要因为以后会分手，就要否认现在的我们呢。”  
“不要想明天的事情了好不好。”  
樱井任由二宫把他的手从自己的胳膊上拽下来，一言不发地低头站着，却突然被二宫紧紧地抱住了。  
“好的。翔桑，好的。”二宫拥着他在他耳边低语着。面前少年的身躯抵挡了窗口所有的寒风，他突然为以后或许不会再记得这样的温度的自己感到非常难过。  
“好想做一个石碑呐，一直不会坏的那种。”  
“什么石碑？”  
“石碑上要刻着：J高A班的二宫和也，在xx年x月x日，非常喜欢同班同学樱井翔。”  
“这样就不会忘记了？”  
“嗯，这样就不会忘记了。”

经过了这一次长达半个学期的分手两人格外珍惜在一起的每一天，几乎每天都呆在一起。二宫觉得自己的妈妈肯定已经察觉到了，但她并没有多说什么，二宫于是把这当作了默许。其实二宫的妈妈从来没有对两人施加太多压力，二宫觉得相比自己这边樱井的父母一定问题更大。在两人亲密的每一瞬间，他总会突然想到如果被樱井的父母发现。  
只是他没想到这一天来得这么快。  
这一学期结束后几天便迎来了圣诞节，这是他们在一起后第一个圣诞节，樱井坚持要好好庆祝。平安夜是相叶的生日，说是晚上要和家人一起过，于是中午大家便聚在一起吃饭。相叶还从家里偷了酒出来，尽管都是度数不高的啤酒，但还是酒不醉人人自醉，到一顿饭快要吃完二宫已经觉得自己眼前出现了重影。结束后他用飘忽的眼神去找樱井的身影，那个人却突然出现在自己身后一把抱住了自己。  
“和也，去我家吧。”他的声音低沉而带着某种魔力，二宫跌跌撞撞地就被他拉着走了。这天樱井家的确没人，两人刚进门便脱了鞋，外套也扔在玄关处，一边胡乱吻着对方一边上楼去樱井的房间。  
也许是喝了酒的缘故，二宫觉得在自己身上抚摸的手掌格外火热，全身上下的每一个毛孔都在叫嚣着喜欢，想要。被进入的时候他扬起脖颈叫出了声，把身体脆弱的部位暴露给身上的人的结果就是被用力地咬啮了，从脖子到胸口都被印上了属于那人的痕迹。  
“快……快点……”他抬起两腿勾住樱井的腰，断断续续地在他耳边喘息催促着。樱井受不住身下人要命的诱惑，二话不说就是一阵猛顶。  
肆虐的动作让二宫一下子无所适从，想往后躲也是徒劳，扭动的胯部倒又像是勾引一般了。两人都没坚持多久，腺体被狠狠碾磨的时候二宫大张着嘴却发不出声，高潮过后的甬道收缩吮吸着樱井那根，紧接着便被粘稠温热的液体灌满了。  
两人相互拥抱着喘息，二宫被樱井抱起来去浴室清理，两人在浴缸里还不安分，清理完又忍不住吻在了一起。等到又一番折腾完，樱井牵着已经昏昏欲睡的二宫走出浴室。  
那个下午二宫这一辈子都不会忘记。  
樱井的母亲正面色铁青地站在门外。  
二宫觉得全身的血液都凝固了。他身上还穿着樱井的T恤，领口垂在锁骨下方，上面一大片糟糕的痕迹在洗完澡之后更加显眼了。更不要说樱井的手还搂着他的腰。  
“把衣服穿好滚出去。”她冷静地开口，双手垂在身侧直视着二宫的眼睛。  
樱井在旁边一言不发。

二宫觉得那一天是那年冬天最冷的一天，他从樱井家走出来的时候时值傍晚，天已经黑了。樱井家所在的一片别墅区倒是热闹，家家户户门口都摆了花花绿绿的圣诞树。走到旁边的商业节时二宫听到每一家店里都在放山下达郎的Christmas Eve。  
他跟着轻声地唱，I keep you inside me, Oh the truth is unspoken, so my heart won’t be broken, on Christmas.  
I was praying you’d be here with me.  
But Christmas Eve ain’t what it used to be.  
Silent night, holy night.  
他看着平安夜的火树银花和路边接吻的情侣，慢慢地蹲下身去把脸埋进了手掌。

“你这个假期收拾一下行李吧，我们一月底就走。”樱井的母亲没有再看他一眼，自顾自收拾着樱井还扔在玄关处的外套。  
“不是说只去读Senior year么。”樱井麻木地开口问。  
“学校本来是建议你高二就去读的，你说想留在日本，想考完sat再出去，我也同意了。你看看你自己现在在干什么？”樱井的母亲提高了音量。  
“我要和他在一起。” 黄毛的少年捏紧了拳头，敌视地看着自己的母亲。  
樱井的母亲一句话都没说，双手抱臂面无表情地看着他。  
“为什么我们不能在一起？我已经17岁了，我知道喜欢他，我想和他一起读高中上大学，我答应出国读书的时候还没遇到他，我现在改主意了不行吗？”樱井说得很快，他也意识到了自己的毫无逻辑，但他停不下来。  
“随便你说什么吧，机票大概买在20号左右，我明天去办退学手续。你自己也准备一下。我先回公司了，早点睡。”樱井的母亲拿上了放在客厅桌子上的文件，连手里的包都没有放下过，径直出了门。  
樱井还站在原地，手里还留着二宫腰部温热的触感，但他现在什么也做不了了。

二宫回家后倒头便睡，第二天醒过来时脑子里昏昏沉沉，似乎不记得昨天发生了什么，却又觉得脑子里有一个点在隐隐作痛，提示着他昨天晚上的事。  
他头重脚轻地走出房间去倒水时看到妈妈坐在沙发上，面前是刚刚挂上的电话。二宫倒了杯水也走去沙发上坐下。他知道她一定什么都知道了。  
“和也，翔君要出国读书，你知道的吧。”二宫的妈妈轻声开口。  
二宫捏紧了手中的杯子，脊背一下子冒出了冷汗。他什么都不知道。他甚至开始在脑中回想樱井是不是其实提过只是自己忘了。  
但是他没有。  
二宫觉得手里的热水变得冰凉，开口的时候仿佛声音都不是自己的：“我知道。”  
“他妈妈刚才给我打电话了，说本来是高三才出去。现在出了这样的事情，打算下个学期就让他去美国。”  
“和也，翔君那样的家庭，他和我们不是一个世界的人，你不能去耽误他。”  
“我知道了。”二宫放下杯子走回了房间。  
他在床上躺下，说不清自己在想什么。反正什么都不重要了。什么“十年后的二宫和也要和樱井翔分手就让他们分吧，我们在一起就行了”，都不过是些好听的漂亮话。说不定他从头到尾就没认真过。  
反正也不是一个世界的人嘛。  
他笑出了声，大概为了10年后不会再记得现在的傻事而难过的只有自己而已。  
樱井给他打电话的时候他坐在地上打游戏。  
“Nino……”樱井在那头欲言又止，二宫觉得很烦躁，要分手就赶紧分磨蹭什么。  
“Nino，你听我说，我……”樱井还没说完就被二宫打断了。  
“你去美国吧。” 二宫开着免提，还没停下手里的游戏。  
“你说什么？”樱井一愣，仿佛不敢相信二宫说了什么。  
“你去美国读书吧。”二宫又重复了一遍，“我不会耽误你的，你去吧。”  
“我想和你留在......”  
“真的吗？怎么从来也没听你提过，”二宫甚至发出了一声轻笑，“是你妈妈昨天一天就给你找好了学校？入学考试也是你昨天考的？”  
樱井在电话那边沉默，二宫则变本加厉地逞一时口舌之快：“反正我也算是优等生樱井同学日本高中生活的一个插曲了嘛，我可是很荣幸的。”  
“是不是不会再来学校了，那就再见了，祝你学业有成。”  
二宫说完掐断了电话，把手柄扔在一边。  
屏幕上闪着GAME OVER的字样，但他已经慢慢地看不清了。

之后樱井再也没联系过他，他的每一天还是这样平淡地过着。只是松本一开始还需要拦住口无遮拦的相叶，而后来却是所有人都默契地不再提他了。二宫有时候想说不定樱井只是出现在自己生命中的一场梦罢了，梦醒了之后生活也不会停止的。  
樱井走后日子好像过得更慢，又好像过得更快。二宫每一天都没有什么期待的感觉，只是按部就班地做题考试，偶尔和相叶他们一起出去玩。而回过神来的时候已经高三第一个学期都过去了，到了填大学志愿表的时候。  
泷泽要求他们利用暑假好好考虑打算考的大学，二宫无所谓地把志愿表塞进书包，打算随便交了了事。他的暑假很闲，虽然班里许多同学都在用这个假期补课，想在明年1月的会考之前突击训练，但他还是每天窝在家里打游戏睡觉。  
8月中旬的时候他收到一个国际包裹，不是很沉，薄薄的，看起来像本书。他看到寄件人上写着Sho Sakurai，虽然早就料到是他，毕竟也没有别的人会给自己寄国际包裹了，还是犹豫了很久要不要打开。  
心不在焉地打了一下午游戏之后他还是扔下手柄去把包裹拆了，里面是两本普通的本子，他们每年高中都会发的那种。他有点失望，翻开后却发现两本本子里满满的都是英语笔记。每一个章节的知识点标得清清楚楚，从高二到高三的每一本书都有。第二本里夹了一张纸条上简单地写着，会考之前全部复习一遍，加油。  
二宫觉得眼眶有点热，又不由得勾起了嘴角，什么啊，这人是家庭教师吗，去了美国还没忘记补习英语的事情，还真是负责啊。他拿起本子往房间里走，突然掉在他脚边的东西却让他一下子停止了呼吸。  
是一张照片。  
是去年的夏日祭时他们在家旁边的商业街一起拍的。光线不算太好，两人都没有穿浴衣，只是简单地穿着T恤短裤。他还记得樱井拒绝了锦户他们一起合照的要求，坚持和他两个人合了一张影。  
照片上他没有笑，只是看着镜头，而樱井却没有。他的手搭着自己的肩，脸朝向自己，眼睛亮亮的，笑得很好看，旁边的店家开着昏黄的灯光，打在两人脸上。二宫用手指轻轻触摸照片上少年不太柔顺的黄毛和亮闪闪的耳钉，仿佛这样就能碰到365天前的光景。  
他突然放下照片，从书包里翻出来那张放假以来就被他遗忘的志愿表，工整地写上了T大计算机系的字样。  
晚上他拒绝了和妈妈一起去看烟火，也没有和松本他们去另一个街区逛。他独自来到了去年他们一起去的那条不算繁华的街。  
街上并不太热闹，小孩子们在大人的陪同下捞金鱼，举着苹果糖一脸兴奋。他对这些都没什么兴趣，但还是买了一根，吃了一口就觉得太甜。  
漫无目的地走着，不知不觉走到了每天放学回家都会路过的小公园。  
他在熟悉的长椅上坐下，突然觉得在这里被樱井从水里捞上来，和樱井一起吃着冰棍聊天，把一脸伤口的樱井带回去抹药好像还是昨天发生的事。  
从在一起，到分开，现在也不过是一年而已，却仿佛已经有了一百万光年的回忆顽固地呆在脑海里。他以为自己不是个喜欢活在回忆里的人，却突然发现这样没有出息的事情也不过是身不由己而已。  
耳畔烟火升上天发出的声响让他也回头看向了天际。去年看的烟火是和樱井一起挤在人群里看的，他被身边灾难性的人山人海挤得兴致全无，和樱井抱怨烟火有什么好看的。樱井紧紧地握着自己的手煞有介事地说，烟火是没有什么好看的，只是因为是和重要的人一起度过，烟火大会的记忆才这么无可替代嘛。  
二宫望着因为遥远而并不像去年这么绚丽的烟火，在心里承认了原来自己这样想念他。  
他想起前段时间看的电影里有着巨大烟火的场景，台词说“同样的烟火，总是有形形色色的人，在不同的角落看着，说不定自己现在看到的烟火，在另一个地方，有一个老朋友也正在看着。这么一想不是令人开心吗？而且啊，那个老朋友很可能也跟你想的一样呢。我一直这么认为。”  
有没有全世界都看得到的烟火呢？  
要是你也能看到就好了啊。  
夏夜的晚风吹过来，少年的白衬衫被风吹得微微鼓起。草地泛着些微的水汽，湿润的空气仿佛流进了眼底，他抬起头向着远处还在盛放的烟火，嘴角慢慢地扬起了温柔的弧度。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 去年夏日祭S对N说的那段话是电影《蜂蜜与四叶草》里竹本佑太说的，后面那段台词是来自电影《金色梦乡》。


	6. Chapter 6

8年后。  
26岁的樱井翔现在非常烦躁。  
不，不是因为工作。他喜欢他的工作，他甚至是个工作狂，他的秃头上司把这个项目派给他的时候他心里是踌躇满志，打算一展宏图的。  
前年他在沃顿MBA毕业，在他的同学有的打算继续读博，有的打算直接进军华尔街的时候，他独自回到了东京，加入了全日本数一数二的软件开发企业的市场营销部门。他本来理应继承母亲那一边的会社，不过还好表哥和他一样优秀，两年前已经接过了企业。他也没有像父亲一样从政，而是选择了这家历史不长却已经是行业翘楚的软件开发企业从一个最普通的职员开始做起。两年过后，他已经晋升为营销部门的课长。  
他们那天要和三所大学的工作室谈，最终选一所签下他们的软件共同研发，可能附带录用工作室里即将毕业的博士生们到公司工作。  
他对着T大准备的开发组人员名单皱紧了眉头。第一个名字他知道，是T大有名的教授。  
第二个名字赫然印着：二宫和也。  
一直到他们走进会议室，樱井翔还在脑子里重复着“叫这个名字的应该有很多人”的妄想，然而坐下之后一抬头，戴着眼镜的二宫和也正低头坐在他对面看文件。  
竟然是他认识的那一个。  
他眼看着对方要抬起头来了，慌不择路地掏出手机打算做一些无谓的掩饰。他的手滑得打不开密码锁，试第三遍的时候他听到对面的人说：  
“樱井桑，好久不见了。”  
他的手机被停用了，他只好放下手机抬头。二宫和也坐在他对面直视着他的眼睛，面无表情，镜片反光的时候藏在后面的眼睛更是看不见任何情绪。  
他一下子感到狂跳的心停了下来，静如一潭死水。  
他说：“二宫桑，好久不见。”  
那天的presentation他一个字都没听进去。交到他手里的资料他随意翻了翻，四处都是二宫和也的名字，像一个魔咒，他看到了就觉得头昏眼花，脑子里一片混沌。  
他只能烦躁地扔下文件看着正讲解着每一张ppt内容的二宫，他穿着不太合身的西装，没有打领带。时间几乎没有在他脸上留下任何痕迹，如果他现在换上校服，仿佛还是那个十七八岁的少年。  
他看起来对自己的出现没有任何反应，是之前就知道还是......樱井不想再往下想。  
在下一个工作室的展示之前有茶歇，樱井快步走出会议室往杯子里加了咖啡，走进吸烟室里拿出了一根烟。还没找到打火机，旁边已经递上了火。  
二宫给他点完，给自己也点上了。  
“你在T大读博？”樱井开口打破了沉默。  
“本科就在T大了，”二宫吐出几个烟圈，“还得感谢你给我写的英语笔记。”  
樱井有点语塞，难道他应该说没事，不用谢？他并不想讨论什么英语笔记，他想问他结婚没有，谈恋爱了吗，现在住在哪，过得好不好。  
还没等他想到怎么开口，二宫已经开口问：“听说樱井桑下个月要结婚了？”  
樱井的妹妹前段时间回国，总在会社门口等他一起去吃饭。公司里的小姑娘叽叽喳喳地说樱井桑有女朋友了，心都碎了，没想到二宫才在这待了一上午都不到听到的版本已经变成了下个月就要结婚。  
他不知道自己是怎么想的，开口便说：“对，我要结婚了。”  
二宫轻声笑了笑：“那就恭喜啦。”  
他吧烟头在一边的烟灰缸里按灭，起身往外走，看都不看他一眼地说：“走吧樱井桑，应该快开始了。”  
樱井坐在沙发上低着头，过了好一会儿才站了起来，推门出去。  
结束后樱井和每所大学的负责人交换手机号码以便之后联系，T大的博导没来，就记了二宫的。樱井拿到号码之后想他会不会已经把自己拉黑了。他想发点什么过去，又实在不知道能发什么。  
正盯着电话号码出神的时候二宫缺发来了短信。  
“樱井桑，能不能和我们工作室合作呢？”  
樱井被他问得有点摸不着头脑，回复说：“还没有开始正式评估，我也不清楚。”  
二宫过了5分钟回复：“如果我一定要你选我们工作室呢？  
樱井发了个问号过去。  
二宫回复：“今晚9点在你会社对面的酒店1017。”  
二宫发完这条讯息就迅速地把手机扔到了一边，他不想看樱井的回复，无非也就是“二宫桑真会开玩笑”之类的，说不定还会问自己要不要一起吃顿饭。  
他靠在椅子上对着天花板发呆良久，瞟了一眼钟却发现才过了五分钟。他把手伸过去抬起手机的一角偷偷看了一眼，没有新消息。  
他长叹一口气，在心里嫌弃着自己，居然还在蓄意勾引下个月就要结婚的男人。他勾起嘴角嘲讽地笑了笑，大概自己也只是对方丰富的情史里不太成功的一个，他于自己却永远是那一瓶永不开封的汽水。只是汽水即使不去打开也会过期，也会没有气。八年过去了，他早上第一眼见到他时他正在和人讲话，头发染回了黑色耳垂上也只剩了一个小孔，认真严肃的侧颜很迷人，但二宫不可抑制地想起了他们唯一的那张合照，他温柔地注视着自己的样子。  
他抓过手机来解锁，点开短信页面，还是没有回复。他发出去的那一条下显示着已读，但是没有回复。  
他去拉面馆简单解决了晚餐，掏出手机想取消房间的预定，想了想却又还是作罢。他慢悠悠地踱步回了房间，仿佛能快点到九点，确认了他不会来，就可以不用觉得难过。  
他坐在床沿等了很久，时针转过10点的时候他仿佛已经失去了对于时间的感知能力，只觉得眼酸背痛，眼皮都开始打架了。  
他揉了揉眼睛走到窗前，发现外面下起了雨。  
后来樱井的会社还是选了二宫的工作室，连带二宫和另外三个博士生也一起进入公司的研发部门工作。签合约的那一天樱井见到二宫毫无任何特殊的表情，只和他握了手说合作愉快。二宫嘲讽地笑了笑，早就不是8年前的黄毛小子了，私人生活和工作划清界限也确实毫不出乎他的意料。  
二宫毕业后便在和樱井在同一家公司工作。由于不在一个部门，除了有新的项目时研发部和营销部需要一起开会之外两人几乎毫无交集。打那天之后二宫没有再给樱井发任何讯息，也没有电话，樱井看着最后一条短信是酒店信息，便又关掉了页面按了锁屏。  
也许二宫根本就没有要和他重新来过的意思，给他发短信只是真的希望能来这家会社工作。只有自己当时还在犹豫如果那天去找了他会不会让他觉得自己的实力不足以进入他们会社，大概就算那天去了现在二宫的态度也根本不会有任何改变，还是一句话都不会说吧。  
他把手机扔到一边，脑子里的胡思乱想没有停止，被助理的敲门声打断了。  
“课长，周五晚上有个迎接新人的活动，我们部门也会参加，您有空一起去吗？”助理拿着他的日程表看了一遍，“您周五晚上没有工作安排。”  
樱井犹豫了一下，二宫的脸在他脑海里一闪而过，他甩了甩头，往椅背上靠着，开口说：”行，那我也去吧。“  
场地是营销部几个实习生定的，有料理可以自取，一边还有ktv。樱井不太喜欢这种吵吵嚷嚷的地方，但是显然其他人都玩得很开心。晚到的他拿了一杯香槟，和研发部的高层和自己部门的职员们打过招呼便四处寻二宫的身影。  
他一人坐在场地的一角，面前是几个已经空了的小杯子。樱井一惊，他这些年酒量这么突飞猛进？以前喝啤酒都能醉的人现在居然已经喝了三杯shot。  
他快步走过去，果然人的酒量是不会突飞猛进的，二宫已经眼神涣散，嘴角挂着若有若无的笑意盯着坐在旁边的自己。  
“樱井桑，你什么时候结婚，怎么都不邀请我？”他软软的手掌攀着自己的手臂，樱井看着他一副毫不在意的样子说着结婚什么的鬼玩意儿，突然觉得一阵烦躁。  
“我当时差点为你留在日本，你知道吗？” 他夺过二宫手里的第四杯。  
二宫轻轻地笑了起来，鼻子里发出哼声，仿佛是真的觉得好笑：“你怎么还记着这事儿，又不是什么开心事儿，早点忘了吧。”  
果然他是毫不在意。说不定上次发的短信就是想逗逗自己，要是自己真的去了大概也只是敲开门碰到里面的住客然后无地自容吧。他或者已经不在乎，或者还在恨自己。  
他越发无法忍受，揪着二宫的胳膊把他提起来就拖着往门外走。  
二宫毫不反抗，嘴角甚至还挂着笑容。他越笑越让樱井光火，于是樱井拉着他就闯进了附近的酒店，对着前台服务生狠狠地说“我要1017房”的时候他根本没想过这家酒店有没有1017房。服务生战战兢兢地刷了卡把1017房卡递给樱井。樱井接过房卡便揪住二宫上了电梯。里面没人，樱井看着因为喝了酒而全身发红的二宫，刚想吻他，却又停住了。  
这场情事仿佛变成了一场战役。  
一进房间二宫就把樱井推到床沿，自己俯下身便拉开了樱井的裤链。樱井躲闪不及，下身已经被含进了湿润滚烫的口腔。他做得很好，先吸了吸他的顶端，一边用手抚摸着底部和囊袋，然后整根含入，没有让牙齿磕碰到，舌头灵活地在柱身舔弄挑逗。  
他无法避免地想到他们的第一次，他做得磕磕绊绊，不断有牙齿擦碰到，胡乱地吸吮。然而他还是爽得不知所措。之后的很多年梦境里，和别人做的时候，自己解决的时候，高潮前他总会想起，17岁的二宫和也湿漉漉的双目和凑在他胯间的灼热鼻息。  
而他现在几乎算得上擅长口活。樱井想到这不由自主地扯着二宫的头发，狠狠地往里面顶。他听到二宫发出不舒服的闷哼，滞了一下还是没有停下动作。他今天就是要狠狠用他，反正也不会再有下一次了。  
他粗暴地把二宫扯开，拖着他站起来然后推到桌边开始解他的皮带。并不太顺利，二宫的手覆上来帮他的时候他无地自容。于是他转而去撕他的衬衫，一边在心里诅咒这种一大排难解的扣子的衣服一边把扣子绷了一地。  
他胡乱揉了揉挺立的乳尖，看着二宫仰头喘息的样子他无法控制自己不去吻他，不去覆在他耳边说一些蠢话，然后从他的脖子一路亲到他的小腹。  
所以他把人翻了过去，让二宫的手撑着桌子，他则在后面握住他的腰用硬挺的下身磨蹭着紧涩的穴口。四处看了看没找到什么能用的东西，想到自己包里还有上一次妹妹落下的护手霜，拿出来就挤了一大滩在手上。他等不及扩张，草草地用两根手指捅进去抽插两下便换上了自己那根。  
由于扩张不够二宫发出了痛呼，身前的性器都软了下去。樱井也没好到哪去，太久没有用过的地方紧得让人窒息。樱井伸手到他前面握住他的东西抚慰，一边细碎地吻着他衬衣褪下后光裸的肩，让他放松。他的口气太过温柔，二宫在他的安慰下全身一颤，紧闭的穴口也放松了一些，就着不怎么样的润滑吞进了樱井的东西。  
虽然还不能顺利地抽插，樱井只能小幅度地在甬道里戳刺，脑子里还没回忆起来二宫敏感点的方位身体却已经顶到了。二宫没能控制住堵在嗓子里愉悦的呻吟，扶在桌上的手出了汗，随着樱井的动作不断地往前滑。  
樱井听到二宫的嘤咛，愈发凶狠地握着他的腰操干，每一次都刻意顶在让二宫叫出声的地方。二宫被后方久违而激烈的快感逼得已经想射，刚把手往下伸想要碰一碰自己那根，就被樱井握住，他本以为樱井会帮他弄，却听到他低沉而危险的声音。  
“不许碰。只能被我插射。”樱井的话太具有压迫力，二宫恍惚间想着，他的声音好像比高中时候更低沉了，带着欲求却依然声线平稳，下身的动作却凶猛得不像是同一个人。二宫一手被樱井压在桌沿，一手摇摇欲坠地撑在桌面上，姿势不太舒服，而后方的快感和前面的空虚却更加来势汹汹。  
他毫无尊严地开始将下身蹭着冷硬的桌沿，希望得到一点触碰，而樱井很快发现了他激烈的扭动，干脆把自己那根也抽了出来，他一下子被可怕的空虚击中，嗓子里发出不满的呜咽，努力地用臀缝蹭着樱井那根。  
他一下子觉得自己无比委屈。他们在一起的时候其实很少用后背式，樱井一直觉得这种姿势发泄意味太重，二宫虽然不想承认，但看不到樱井的脸也确实让他没有安全感。偶尔有几次也是樱井把他整个人压在床上，两人的躯体紧贴在一起，樱井含着他的耳垂，手也抚慰着他的胸口和下身。  
而现在，二宫感到眼前开始模糊了，大概自己已经不值得再让他这么对待了吧，不过是个用来发泄的玩具吧。这么多年了对着自己已经不那么年轻的身体居然还硬得起来，是不是自己应该觉得荣幸才对。  
这时候樱井已经又插了进来，用力地向前顶，力度比刚才更加过分。二宫被他剧烈的动作干得几乎站不住，全身都跟着他的节奏晃动，而眼泪也在眼眶里打转，鼻子也酸了起来。  
他努力地控制着自己，觉得这时候哭出来实在太没面子了。然而樱井听到他小声地吸鼻子，然后就感觉到了冰凉的液体落在了自己按着他的手背上。  
樱井一下子有点慌神，他想把二宫转过来看他是不是哭了，可是他的双手刚落到二宫的手臂上就被甩开了。二宫胡乱地摇着头用手抹眼睛，哽咽得说不出话：“你……你快点.......”  
两人都还硬着，这时候箭在弦上不得不发，樱井又重新插进去。这次他没有按住二宫的手，但他也倔强地不自己碰，一手撑着桌子一手还在擦着眼睛。樱井想说服自己只是快感带来的生理性的泪水，而心口的绞痛感却难以忽视。  
这时候二宫已经完全被操开了，把自己那根插进去的时候毫无阻碍，听到二宫更加煽情的哭叫声让他更加兴奋。几番大开大合地操弄后二宫已经发不出声音，嗓子有些嘶哑地开口：“樱井桑.......樱井桑......不行了，要死了......”  
樱井听到他对自己的称呼，伸手就堵住了二宫涨硬的下身：“叫我什么？”  
“樱井桑……”二宫委屈地吸着鼻子，喘息着重复。樱井把湿滑的小孔堵得更紧，下身却操弄得越发狠了：“不对，再叫一遍。”  
“翔桑......翔酱......”二宫崩溃地喊出声，“放开......要……”  
樱井这才把手放开，二宫被过于激烈的高潮冲刷掉了全部的理智，几乎喊不出声，一直到一股股白浊射到桌沿，才回过神一般大口喘息着，后穴胡乱收缩着，吸吮着樱井的硬物。樱井也忍受不住，顶到深处便把灼热的液体全都射了进去。  
他把二宫转过来，看到他满脸泪痕地喘息，顾不上自己之前是如何努力不要表现出一分一毫的喜欢，紧紧地把他拥进怀里。  
然而二宫毫无回应，他的双臂垂在身侧，脸埋在自己肩窝，明明是刚刚经历过情事的身体却几乎毫无温度。  
樱井还没反应过来的时候二宫已经推开了他。他走到一边默默地捡起了自己所有衣物，腿间还有糟糕的液体正在流出来，但他就这么穿上了衣服走出了门，樱井一句话都还没来得及说就只感到了门关上时的气流打在脸上。  
之后接连好几天，樱井都没见到二宫。直到要开会时两人不得不见面。他跟着二宫一起走进了吸烟室。  
他的印象里还是那天喝醉酒时温顺的二宫和在自己身下流泪的二宫，看到面前人已经恢复了一副淡漠的神情只感到莫名的疏离。  
“樱井桑放心好了，我不会告诉您的妻子或者任何同事的。”连敬语都用上了。  
“你到底在说什么？”樱井把还没抽完的烟摁灭，直视着二宫的眼睛，“我没有要结婚，他们一直在说的是我妹妹。她现在已经回美国了。”  
二宫眼里闪过一刹那的错愕，紧接着又扭过头不去看他：“那又怎样，反正你很快会有新的女友的。到时候就要结婚了。”  
接着又轻轻笑出声：“也是啊，要是樱井桑真的有女朋友，又怎么还需要找我呢？”  
樱井扳过他的肩，语气里带上了愤怒：“你为什么要说这种话？你把自己当什么了？你就这么廉价可以让我随便找来玩吗？”  
二宫听到“廉价”两字，只觉得无比刺耳：“是啊，大概我就是这么廉价吧，以前是，现在也是，廉价到我想找你for one night你不愿意我就等了一夜，廉价到你想要的时候我就随便你来。”  
他以为自己会觉得难过，但他已经毫无知觉，眼睛干涩，手脚冰凉，对面人的样子在吐出的烟圈里模模糊糊，看不真切。  
樱井在他对面低着头，轻声开口：“我那天没去是因为我不想让你觉得我选你们工作室只是因为跟你睡了。”  
“也许八年前你只是想找个人谈恋爱上床，也许不过正好是我，也许我要出国的时候你已经真的不再在意了。”  
“但我不是的。”他的语气很平静，“从初二那年你被按在地上打也一声不吭，或者你假装没有在我储物柜上涂油漆一点都不像，或者我把你从水里捞出来的时候你紧紧地抓着我的手，我喜欢你，我想和你在一起，一直。”  
二宫垂着眼帘不说话。  
怎么可能是正好是你，怎么可能随便是谁都可以，怎么可能不在意。只是你都不知道。  
这时助理在外面敲门说会议要开始了，二宫走了出去。樱井叹了口气瘫在沙发上。  
下班之后二宫还没走出大门就看到樱井在旁边看着手机，看到他走过来就迎了上来。  
“晚上有空吗，一起吃饭？”他语气轻快，仿佛不记得白天说的话了。  
二宫看了他一眼，不说话，径自往前走。  
“和也，”樱井快步追上他，“你不能给我一个机会从头来过吗。”  
二宫停住了脚步，听到和也这个太过久违的称呼，有些陌生。突然一滴水溅在他的额头上，二宫抬手擦掉，恍然意识到已经是初夏了啊，雨总是说来就来。  
就像他们刚在一起的那个季节。  
他转过头，看到樱井也正看着他，睫毛上挂着已经下起来的雨，静静地看着他。二宫望着隔在他们中间的雨幕，轻声叹息一声说：“翔桑喜欢的不过是记忆中的我罢了，我想我也是的。而我们现在都不是那两个人了。”  
樱井的头发被雨淋到，发胶都被冲得塌了下来，重新变得软软的头发贴在额头，仿佛还是17岁挥汗如雨的少年，他缓缓开口：“那就不要再管那两个人了，17岁的樱井翔也许和二宫和也分手了，但是26岁的樱井翔想和二宫和也在一起。”  
“我们可以重新开始，一起吃一顿饭，出去约会，拥抱，接吻。也许你会再喜欢上26岁的我，也许不会，但这都没关系。只是我还喜欢你。”  
二宫看着雨水从他脸上流下来，像泪水一般滑进他的衬衫领口。他的眼睛在雨幕里有些睁不开，但还是努力地望着自己，仿佛在期待一个回答，却又仿佛只是想要注视着自己而已。他想17岁独自看着烟火二宫和也应该不太喜欢现在这么不坦诚的自己，但也可能他要劝自己千万不要再在同一棵树上吊死两次了。  
可是他是樱井翔啊。  
因为是这个人才不想放手，因为是这个人才什么都愿意原谅，什么都愿意从头来过。  
他冲上前去紧紧抱住了不再是黄毛少年的樱井翔，他想应该这个人应该也不会太糟糕的吧。“好的。”他埋在那人颈间闷闷地说，感觉到那人的手搂在自己背后，越收越紧。  
他没有说出那句话，但他相信樱井翔一定明白。  
留在我身边。  
—Fin—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You used to beg me hug and you used to play me tricks  
> and all those hugs and tricks we shared  
>  is now what we call a broken dream  
> I hate myself when my brain tells me that I’m lying  
> Everything we went through was just a waste of time  
> So I’m writing this to you, and I’m writing this for me  
> within full of thanks and tears and a pair of rings full of “I love you”  
> This song will almost end  
> but that doesn’t mean us too  
> Well, just in case someday you come to me and say hi.  
> —Radwimps- By My Side
> 
> 写在最后：2016年的旧文重搬，谢谢所有读过这篇文的人。


End file.
